femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Eve Teschmacher (Superman)
Eve Teschmacher (Valerie Perrine) was Lex Luthor's assistant in the 1978 film "Superman", and again in the 1980 film "Superman II". She appears to be in a relationship with Lex Luthor (Gene Hackman), but it is questionable whether they are very close. Luther is Superman's arch enemy for most of the superhero's existence. She is known to question Luthor's evil schemes on a regular basis. When Superman is nearly killed after being given a pendant of green Kryptonite and left to drown, Luthor boasts his plan to destroy California with the US Navy nuclear warhead. He would do this with the warhead that Miss Teschmacher had reprogrammed. Due to a mistake by Otis (Ned Beatty) in reprogramming the US Army nuclear warhead, it was later determined that it would hit New Jersey instead of California. Miss Teschmacher expressed concern that her mother lives in Hackensack. Luthor responded with looking at his watch and shaking his head, which gives her the signal, that she won't for much longer. After Luthor left, Superman (Christopher Reeve) appealed to her fear saying, he could save her mother if she would remove the Kryptonite from him. Miss Teschmacher does this on the promise that Superman will stop the Army missile first, to which Superman reluctantly agrees. Miss Teschmacher kisses Superman after she saves him from drowning, but it is not known if this was due to feelings for Superman or she considered him sweet for saving her family. This kiss was the only one in the film, and this despite an obvious affection between Superman and Lois Lane (Margot Kidder). In a deleted scene from the first Superman, Luthor attempts to feed Eve to his animals by tying her by the hands and lowering her down into the dungeon. Just when Otis releases the tension on the rope, Superman scoops down through the shaft and rescues her. In Superman II, Miss Teschmacher returned. Her part was much smaller. She helped Lex to escape prison by flying a hot air balloon over the State Penitentiary with a rope ladder. Luthor's henchman, Otis did not make it out of the prison escape. Their weight was sinking them down, so Luthoer kicked him off. Miss Teschmacher later scolded Luthor for this act, despite not liking Otis very much. Lex climbed out, and together they go to the arctic where they enter Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Miss Teschmacher was barely seen the rest of the movie, and then only at the Fortress in the final confrontation with the General Zod and his co-horts. Luthor on the other hand, was brought back to the State Penitentiary thanks to Superman. Gallery screenshot_50466.jpg screenshot_50477.jpg screenshot_50467.jpg screenshot_50463.jpg screenshot_50469.jpg 2gim7g.gif screenshot_50470.jpg screenshot_50471.jpg 2gimhn.gif screenshot_50474.jpg screenshot_50464.jpg screenshot_50465.jpg 2ginlw.gif screenshot_50468.jpg screenshot_50472.jpg screenshot_50473.jpg screenshot_50476.jpg screenshot_50480.jpg screenshot_50478.jpg screenshot_50479.jpg 2gin0j.gif screenshot_50486.jpg screenshot_50483.jpg screenshot_50475.jpg screenshot_50485.jpg screenshot_50481.jpg screenshot_50484.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:Barefoot Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Bikini Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Open Side Dress Category:Redeemed Category:Smoker Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wetlook Category:Wig Category:Fate: Inconclusive